Pillows are most commonly used for supporting the head of a user in a reclined, supine, or prone position. For example, pillows can be used when a person is lying on his or her side, back or front.
Demand continues to rise for pillows that are comfortable for a person sleeping in a variety of different positions. In addition, pillows that can comfortably support a range of different head sizes and shapes are welcome additions to the art.